Vending machines for dispensing various food, cosmetic and sundry items have been available for many years in which a buyer inserted money in a slot, pushed a button to indicate the item selection and received the selected item in a slot at the bottom of the machine . More recently vending machines have displayed the offered items in a viewing area and in an adjacent computer display offered information about the products by actuating the appropriate button in a keypad type of input device before selection of an item for purchase. After reviewing the information such as nutritional, dietary, allergy, another keypad input would allow dispensing of the item after payment by cash, credit card, or other payment interface.